


Aftertale

by RamKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Pacifist Route, Papyrus x Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamKitten/pseuds/RamKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So,this is my work. Im not sure if anyone gonna read it or like it, probably not. But it is my own "story" of events after the pacifist ending with some theories of my. Sorry if my writing skills are low and such, but hey, it's gonna be nice little story. So grab tea or coffee, put blankets around yourself and tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He who speak in hands. (Pt. 1)

You walked along the waterfall,greeting bunch of happy looking monsters which recognized you at sign. Currently,you just talked with Undyne and been address to deliver letter. And idea of what dark and beautiful things Undyne could write in there filled you with determination. Yet half way to HotLand you found yourself among......Nothing. There were endless looking cave path yet no mushrooms,monsters or water seen around. Only rocks and.....Door? A grey middle sized door in rock wall? If that wasn't unsettling,you didn't knew what would be.  
As you looked around, best option seem to wonder in even though it didn't filled you with lot of determination. Yet as you walked in,you saw a grey room. But upon walking further in you saw a......Someone. Body was rather looking like black mess but you certainly could see while skeleton like hands with white skull. Skull wasn't simple either as two cracks were going from big oval eyes of the being. Was it....Dead? Maybe hurten? You rush toward that someone,only to see it.....Jumping up? As if getting scared,this being gave you very sacred look before letting out pitchy sound and vanishing like broken glass. With another blink you were back at waterfall,among all other monsters. Yet this.....Thing you saw was too bizarre to left alone and you decided on.holding on before delivering that letter. Yet you needed to chat some words with someone who knew all beings in undertown. "Huh? Punk! What you doing here?! I told you go staring to Alphys and...." As Undyne was going on with her long and rather angry dialogue, she suddenly stopped from seeing your rather weirdly worrying face "Human....Is something wrong?" She asked bit more calmly as you approached them,trying to peace together and say what just happened. Even though it was simply too hard to explain. So you started with simple, by saying that you meet another skeleton and trying describe the weird way you meet them.

"ANOTHER SKELETON?! WOIEW! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,SHALL MEET THEM FIRST AND BECOME THEIR FRIEND! THEIR BEACON IN THIS NEW LAND!! THEY..."

"Technically human already meet them first" Undyne cut Papyrus in middle of his great speech, earning herself goofy-angry respond from Papyrus as he stomp snow with his foot. "UNDYNE!! WHY YOU ALWAYS SHALL DESTROY MY HOPES AND DREAMS?!"  
Undyne only laugh it off before looking back at you. They both listened to you calmly before you described how this weird individual had a broken skull in weirdly broken shape. 

"Hm,I think I heard something of such weirdly looking skeleton. Wasn't he....Pap? What's wrong?" She asked and as you moved your eyes to Papyrus,you could see him giving you stare of total disbelief,before slowly saying in careful tone,as if he was afraid he heard you wrong "YOU SA-AID.....WEIRDLY BROKEN SKU-LL??" You nodded in approval to his words before Papyrus shaked his skull and let out weird gulp. "WELL WEIRD. I RECALL REMEMBERIN SOMETHING.LIKE THIS. BUT I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WERE MY DREAMS. HE WAS ALWAYS TOO....VI-IVID." 

As he finished the sentence you titled your head,seeing that both modt well informed monsters didn't knew thing about this skeleton. 

"Wasn't he.....Name was Gaster,no?" Undyne suddenly said and looked at Papyrus,getting friendly nod only then getting laugh from Undyne "Well,I think we just got same weird dreams. Probably Sans tricks. Probably dress like weirdo and prank us through space.....Now go and deliver thay letter! Or I will suplexe you like a bolder!" 

You,openly being scary of thag,running off and only hearing vivid "Fufufu!" Behind you as yet still thought of that creature never left your head. On your way through waterfall,ones again,you tried to make yourself believe that it was really just Sans prank. Joke of your little lazybones friend. You wanted to believe so.

"Hey kiddo" You heard as you saw Sans little building with still snow on top on top of it. "Many come through here between Snowdiin and Hot Land,so.I decided to stay here for bit. Care for 'dog?" But before you could answer, Sans took out phone and mumble few words,sighing with still his usual grin. "Buddy,wait here a bit, I need see Undyne for moment. She need her report as she is my boss" After simple blink Sans already was gone,another of his shortcuts. You sigh and lean against wooden table,tapping your fingers and waiting for him to come back. It was nice. Whole atmosphere was getting.....Calmer from What happened earlier. But as you let your guard down and made another blink, you noticed something weird appear near your hand. A......A paper. You looked around,wondering maybe someone put it in, yet still took it. It was article from book or newspaper and it been.....Creepy. It was reading.

*Dear Kingdom of Monsters. I deliver you message of great death. Today,on this date, famous Royal Scientist and close member of all of us died. We shall forever honor the memory of W.D. Gaster...*

There also were details on the event, small details on what happened and such. Was that....Sans doing? Just to scare you? If it was,someone would have bad time when he back!......But weirdly,paper was very grey and felt.....Hard. Like a bone to touch. You examen this, seeing and remembering that you saw something familiar at the Alphys library among all comics and mangas. But before you could think any further, this peace was gone from your hands and Sans was in front of you.  
"Oh boy,Undyne sure can scare guts out of you....Good think I don't have any" He wink at yoh with big smile,yet you were debating. Was it really now him? You only sigh though, having friendly conversation with few vegetarian hot dogs before going to Alphys lab, knowing that you need something morr then letter from her.....It supposed to sound epic in your head and it still feel you with determination.

As your....Date was about.to start, you slip inside Alphys lab and looked around,finding book about Core. It said that Core been famous machine, which could.convert infinite time into synthetic magical power, making it's one of the kind. You sigh,seeing now valid information as for now and hearing Alphys being ready. You rush up, leaving book where it was and wondering, did this Gaster,that creature and Core had something in common?

Many things did happened. Whole date, with later on helping Alphys with her great inner enemy and uncovering bit more about Flowey. You sigh as you stood in front of Core and watched Alphys leaving,before shooting a question about what woulf happen if someone....Would fell into the core.

"Well, technically speaking th-hat someone would ge-t scattered throu-ugh time and space of course. Si-ince Core use exactly those things for.manufacturi-ng....Bu-u-ut it's just theory, not like an-yone would want to che-ck it out...Heh" She always sounded morr..confident when she was talking about anime and science. Yet as you listened, you started getting little peaces in your head together,smashing them into one big idea. You asked if there is any way to bring something scattered back to not being scattered.....Theoretical. "Well....This something is probably having problems to maintain one physical fo-orme in one place at one time for too long, making it drift through ti-ime....Technically if you would shove peace of Core core in this something it could work, but this woulf destroy whole machine so.....He-ey! What-t you doing?!" She yelped yet you continued,simply pulling Out peace of Core's core, knowing that you shall at least try your closest hint. You saw Alphys in panic and told them to trust you yet they already accidentally alarmed Undyne. Look like you don't have lot time left.


	2. He who speak hands. (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I got here. Shoot your comments at me please ^^.

You never ran so fast as you already appear in that half way near Waterfall,trying to find that door. You looked around, panicking as you saw Undyne in distance. "Human! This shiny thing isn't toy,put it back where it must be!!" She said in angry tone. More like screamed. You didn't.know where to go, wanting to turn around but only caused yourself to hit wall. And then......Then you appeared in front of that door ones more. It was weird, but knowing that it won't last long,you rush into it and see familiar figure in front of you. This time,it was aware of your present yet never the less still scared. You yet ran into it and pushed peace.of core into his goo like body.

You awoke on rock ground,yet only to be picked up by head by Undyne and be yelled at angrily. "First you hit wall and fell,then you get all unconscious?! What the hell punk!? I thought humans were more......More....." Soon after you felt yourself being back, while seeing both Undyne and Papyrus stare at something. You moved your eyes,only to be greeted by....A skeleton. He looked at all of you three and cough, seeing getting worried by that.

"Oh my.....This thing you gave me also add me voice? That interesting..." Skeleton spoke in rather soft voice. It was like Papyrus voice yet with note of Sans chill like tone. Skeleton himself was tall. Taller then Papyrus and by followed even Toriel,whicu was higher monster you ever saw. Yet he also was extremely thin. His finger tips were slightly sharpen at the end, as if he was taking extreme care of them. In fact his all bones looked like they were cleaned properly for hours. He was wearing though black half buttoned from bottom to top formal jacket with white wool looking blouse which was with big neck, covering obviously neck of such being. His legs had long formal suit pants with formal black shoes, seeming to be out of leather or such. Formality and nobleness were just shooting out of him. His skull though....Yet still same. Two cracks, one up the right eye and other down left eye with big,warm yet bit sharp looking smile. 

"....Undyne? Oh my, you grow into such beautiful lady for all those years. And is that.....Papyrus? Brother,I knew you would be taller then Sans. So to speak where is our little lazybones pun lover?" He asked as if everything that was happening was normal,looking around as Undyne and Papyrus stared in disbelief. Little you knew that with him back, all memories came back to this timeline as well.

"Ga-aster...?" You could hear Papyrus say in disbelief voice,only soon to see his face filling up with biggest grin his jaw could ever pull out.


End file.
